


I'm Here

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Summary: They had stayed that way for a small eternity, wrapped around one another. There was so much Thor could say, but none of it mattered. Loki was here, and Loki was in his arms. After mourning him time and time again, there was nothing that Thor would ever want more than the chance to hold his brother.





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Un'betad.

“I’m here,” Loki had said, his voice whisper soft in the room. Thor’s breath rushed up his throat and got caught inside his chest. 

It only took three great strides before he was able to pull Loki into his arms. His brother fit against his chest the same he had since they were boys—as though he had been made for Thor to hold. It took a long moment for Loki to return the hug, but eventually his brother slid his arms around Thor’s waist and held him back, fingers slipping through the clasps of his armour to hold him tightly.

They stayed that way for a small eternity, wrapped around one another. There was so much Thor could say, but none of it mattered. Loki was here, and Loki was  _ in his arms. _ After mourning him time and time again, there was nothing that Thor would ever want more than the chance to hold his brother. 

Loki slid his hand up Thor’s nape, fingers thin and feather-light as they danced through his hair, sliding up over his scalp before the soothing touch went  _ sharp  _ as Loki tangled his fingers into Thor’s hair and  _ tugged.  _

Thor let Loki pull his head back, his eyes fluttering as he stared at his brother under heavy lids. There was something twining up his chest, a sharp feeling that he rather liked. His next breath came heavier, and heat began to build low in his belly when Loki’s fingers tightened. He stared back into eyes that were just as dark as his own were bound to be. 

“If we hadn’t blown up Sakkar, I’d be going back there to  _ murder _ whoever dared to cut your hair.” Loki’s words were sharp, cutting, but Thor’s lips tilted into a lazy smile as he dragged his tongue over his lower lip.

Loki followed the movement with his eyes. 

“Do you not like it, brother?” Thor asked. Loki shook his head, though he loosened his grasp. His other hand had slid to his jaw, his thumb rubbing back and forth through Thor’s beard. 

“Do you still believe I could be more?” Loki asked. The question was a shock, but Thor knew what he was asking. He was silent for a moment, watching Loki watch him as a feeling he could not dare to describe built and built within his chest until he was surprised he had yet to burst open. 

“Brother, I believe you could be  _ everything,”  _ Thor told him honestly. It was, perhaps, the most honest thing he had told his brother since they were boys, but the truth slid from his tongue easily. 

“Do you really believe that?” Loki asked, and Thor nodded. He slid his hands lower, twining his fingers together at the small of Loki’s back as he held his brother within his arms. 

“I love you, Loki. You are already everything to me. I believe you could be anything you could ever choose to be.”

When they kissed, Thor could not be sure who moved first. All he knew was that it felt like something he had always known, that this love was just a natural continuation of the love they’d always held for one another, even if Thor had only just realized he felt it. As Loki kissed him, Thor knew that everything was going to be alright, if only because he had his brother in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
